Never meant to belong
by Alyas-navy
Summary: Qui aurai cru que la vie de Karin Kurosaki, qui était auparavant "calme, paisible et normale" changerai du jour au lendemain ? Rien est impossible, la preuve, il suffit d'un détail pour modifier une déstinée. Phase 1: La veangeance des êtres aimer. Couple: Karin/Toshiro
1. Chapter 1

**- Never meant to belong -**

******Phase I :**

**_La vengeance des êtres aimés._**

******Prologue**

_Depuis maintenant quelques jours, la tranquillité et la sérénité règnent dans la petite ville de Karakura. Il n'y a plus d'agitation, plus de conflit, plus rien. S'en est presque troublant pour ceux qui ont l'habitude du bruit, de l'affolement, de la convulsion, de la colère, de l'anxiété, de l'inquiétude et du combat. La ville est beaucoup trop calme. Mais, à quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Karakura est mieux ainsi._

Après l'affrontement contre Aizen, les Shinigamis ainsi que leurs alliés du monde réel se délectaient de cette pause qui, ils osaient l'espérer, continuerait un bon moment. Cependant, tout ceci n'aurait su leur faire oublier de faire quelques entraînements de temps en temps. Malgré tout, certains d'entre eux se maudissaient encore de n'avoir pu être assez fort contre leur dernier ennemi, laissant un Shinigami suppléant leur sauver la peau, et étaient bien décidés à devenir plus forts qu'avant. Les autres se méprisaient de n'avoir pu protéger les gens qu'ils chérissent, et leur ambition trouvait désormais racine dans leur désir de les protéger pour les années futures. D'autres n'avait pour seul dessein que d'augmenter leur puissance.

Leurs alliés de Karakura, eux ne pensaient guère à devenir plus forts. Ils reprenaient tout simplement leur routine quotidienne. Se lever, manger, faire le trajet pour aller en cours, parler entre amis, etc... Tout cela leur avait presque manqué. A vrai dire, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu une vie "normale"... Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Les mois s'écoulaient à leur yeux comme s'écoule l'eau et les jours fuyaient comme souffle le vent. Et ainsi, ils n'avaient remarqué avoir grandit qu'après avoir vu leur reflet sur une glace. Pour certains, les réactions étaient plutôt correctes, les changements étaient modérés. Pour d'autres, il leur était difficile de se reconnaître eux-même.

La famille Kurosaki était redevenue une gentille et petite famille normale. Enfin, presque. Ichigo et Karin n'avaient de cesse de frapper leur père quand celui-ci voulait leur faire un câlin ou autre. Et Yuzu, naïve et innocence, en rigolait comme si la chose lui paraissait normale. Malgré cela, ces actions étaient des preuves solides. Des preuves qui témoignaient d'une famille soudée, à nouveau baignée dans le paisible quotidien qui était jadis le sien.

Ichigo avait déjà perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami et avait perdu sa capacité à voir les esprits. Mais, quelque temps plus tard, grâce à Urahara, les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines du Gotei 13, rongés par cette situation, il parvint à récupérer ses pouvoirs et put ainsi à nouveau s'acquitter de la protection de sa famille et de ses amis.

Quant aux autres Kurosaki, rien n'avait vraiment changé, hors mis leurs apparences physiques. Yuzu avait largement grandit. Ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules et son visage était devenu moins rond. Karin avait également prit de la longueur et ses cheveux ébènes, toujours attachés, lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'à la poitrine. Enfin, son corps et ses formes féminines s'étaient davantage développés que pour sa soeur. Les similitudes entre elles n'était pas légions, mais la plupart de leur différences n'étaient pas visibles d'un simple coup d'oeil. Car autant qu'un oeil avertit pouvait le déceler, c'était leur niveau de reiasu qui différait grandement de l'une à l'autre : Yuzu avait un petit reiatsu, un pouvoir spirituel plutôt faible. Mais pour ce qui était de Karin, son reiatsu n'avait de cesse d'augmenter chaque jour un peu plus qu'Ichigo avait définitivement perdu le sien. Évidemment, ce changement soudain ne lui avait pas plu. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne soit harcelée par des fantômes qui lui demandaient sans cesse de l'aide. Et lorsqu'un peu de répit lui était accordé, c'était au tour des Hollow de réclamer leur dû en tentant de l'avaler. Ainsi, toujours aussi impuissante face à ces monstres, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans de telles situations était d'attendre qu'on vienne à son secours. Que ce soit Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Rukia ou bien Yamane, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Le dénommé Yamane était un jeune homme aux cheveux noir comparables au plumage d'un corbeau, aux iris indéfinissables naviguant quelque part entre le marron profond et le doré chaleureux, de grande taille et une carrure moyenne. Il était un ami proche de Karin, voir même son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient connus quand la jeune Kurosaki avait commencé sa première année de collège. Depuis, ils jouaient au foot à chaque fois qu'il leur était était possible, passant leurs week-end ensemble et se disant tout, même les secrets qu'ils étaient réticents à divulguer. Ce n'est cependant qu'à partir du moment où le jeune homme avoua à la jeune femme qu'il était un Shinigami, qu'ils ne se quittèrent plus. Elle lui avoua à son tour que son frère en était un, et Yamane avait gentiment rigolé face à cette révélation, lui disant qu'il avait été mit au courant depuis fort longtemps. Mais, malgré cette amitié presque inséparable qui les unissait désormais, il y avait toujours des choses que le jeune homme ne disait pas à Karin. Quand la jeune fille lui posait certaines questions, soit il détournait la conversation, soit il omettait d'y répondre. La jeune Kurosaki restait perplexe face au comportement énigmatique de son ami mais, préférant ne pas créer de tension entre eux, elle n'insistait jamais.

Du côté d'Orihime tout se passait pour le mieux. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait décidé d'emménager avec Tatsuki, définitivement ennuyée de vivre seule. Habituellement, les Shinigamis qui venaient à Karakura pour une mission trouvaient immédiatement refuge chez elle, accueillis de bon coeur. Mais depuis qu'ils ne montraient plus le bout de leur nez, il n'y avait plus jamais eu personne à héberger et le silence regagnait sinistrement l'appartement de la jeune femme. Esseulée, elle avait donc prit la décision de vivre avec sa meilleure amie avant qu'une dépression ne l'emporte. Désormais, tout allait très bien pour Orihime, autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan psychologique.

C'était finalement du côté d'Ishida que les choses étaient les plus tendues. Son père avait, par l'intermédiaire d'Isshin, apprit tout ce qu'il a fait pour et avec les Shinigamis. Offusqué par ce manquement au code moral des Quincy, il s'était éloigné de son fils, allant finalement jusqu'à la séparation affective. Ishida le vivait mal, se demandant s'il n'était pas mieux pour lui de couper complètement les ponts avec les Shinigamis. De fait, cette pause qui devait normalement être un temps de repos, était devenue pour Ishida un temps de réflexion qui lui donnait souvent de terribles migraines.

Du côté de Chad cependant, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il était devenu plus solitaire, mais n'avait jamais aucun problème, que ce soit d'ordre physique ou psychologique. Pour passer le temps, il allait souvent chez Urahara pour s'entraîner, par plaisir. Et de temps en temps, quand l'envie leur prenait, Keigo et Mizuiro lui rendaient visite, histoire d'animer un peu sa vie, de mettre de l'ambiance.

Karakura était redevenue une ville normale, comme toutes les autres, le calme et la sérénité régnaient.

**"Karakura est devenue une ville trop normale, elle est loin d'être comme les autres, le calme et la sérénité ne sont que passagers."**

* * *

Voilà le prologue est terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plu et inciter à lire la suite. Laissés un review.

Je remercie spécialement _**Shirayuki Hakuren**_, ma bêta lectrice.

Lecteurs et lectrices on se revoie au premier chapitre de la phase 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Never meant to belong -**

**Phase I :**

_**La vengeance des êtres aimés.**_

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil se lève sur la petite ville située dans la banlieue de Tokyo. Étant le 4ème jour de la semaine, la plupart des citoyens de Karakura sont déjà debout prêts à travailler, aller à l'école ou autre. La ville est toujours aussi paisible, dehors en entend les petits piaillements des oiseaux qui voient la lumière du jour, les rires joyeux des enfants qui partent à la maternelle, les volets qui s'ouvrent, le vent qui heurte les feuillages des arbres émettant un bruit apaisant, les bonjours chaleureux des voisins, les doux dialogues qu'on entend dans une maison familiale.

- ICHIGO !

Le hurlement avait retentit dans toute la maison, secouant les murs de la bâtisse.

- Bouge tes fesses, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? cria Isshin à son fils encore à moitié endormit.

Ichigo était devant lui, les yeux mis-clos avec un air de zombie. Mais malgré le fait que son père soit en train de lui crier dessus, il était toujours là, debout, sans bouger d'un iota.

- …

Ichigo le regardait à peine, l'esprit dans le vague.

- Réveille-toi ! T'es somnambule !? reprit-il en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son fils.

Sans attendre Isshin lui mit une droite bien placée et son fils tomba sec à terre.

- Non mais t'es fou ! C'est le matin je te rappelle ! J'aurais pu tomber dans les vapes ! réagit enfin Ichigo en essayant de se relever.

- C'est pour ton bien mon fils, je devais te booster ! dit Isshin, faisant le faux papa modèle.

Soudain, un bruit énorme retentit dans la petite clinique, ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres membre de la famille. C'était le père qui s'était écrasé contre le mur, surement frappé par le roux de la maison.

- T'appelle ça booster, toi !? Dis moi alors si tu es plus réveillé à présent !?

Après ces paroles, Ichigo n'attendit pas la réponse pour partir prendre son petit déjeuner. Il descendit les escaliers avec agacement. _Non, mais c'est quoi ce taré de père ?_. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il vit Karin en train de manger tranquillement et Yuzu qui préparait leur déjeuner.

- Bonjour, Ichigo ! Vous en faites du bruit dès le matin, dit Yuzu en voyant son frère.

- Bonjour, c'est le vieux qui commence de bon matin, sourit-il à sa soeur et prenant place à table.

L'aîné de la famille prit un peu de riz et mangea aux côtés de Karin. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. _Elle a dû se lever du mauvais pied_. La jeune fille était en train de marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles, en tentant de manger son bol de riz.

- Karin ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- ... Euh oui... T'inquiète pas, répondit-elle un peu irritée.

_Pourquoi est-elle si énervée dès le matin ?_ se demanda Ichigo. De plus sa mauvaise humeur devenait très fréquente, depuis qu'elle était entrée au collège. Le roux cherchait tant bien que de mal à trouver une réponse à ses questions.

- Karin, tu as tes- commença la plus jeune des sœurs.

- Yuzu ! Évite ! coupa sa soeur. Je veux dire... pas devant lui.

- Pourquoi pas devant moi !? demanda soudain Ichigo qui avait entendu la phrase qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

Désormais énervé, il était impatient d'entendre la réponse.

- Grand-frère calme-toi, il n'y a rien d'important. De plus, ça ne te concerne pas, rigola Yuzu.

Décidément plus les années passent plus ma famille, ou plutôt mes sœurs, deviennent bizarre, pensa Ichigo. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se calmer, comme le lui avait conseillé Yuzu.

La dernière de la famille, elle, avait tout comprit : Le cycle menstruel de sa soeur avait un rapport avec sa mauvaise humeur du matin. _Heureusement_, se dit-elle, _qu'elle ne les a pas pour l'instant ! Déjà qu'une seule c'est difficile à gérer, alors deux en même temps... _Elle rigola une nouvelle fois à cette pensée.

Après un quart d'heure ils finirent tous leur petit déjeuner et tout ce qu'ils devaient préparer pour la journée. Il était temps de partir. Comme toujours, les deux sœurs devaient faire le trajet avec Isshin, tandis qu'Ichigo partait seul vers son lycée.

- Au revoir grand-frère, passe une bonne journée ! lança Yuzu, avant d'emboîter le pas de son père.

Ichigo lui répondit avec un signe de la main et un sourire avant de partir à son tour.

Le roux marcha lentement vers son lycée. En chemin, il rencontra Mizuiro et fini le trajet en sa compagnie. _La vie passe drôlement vite, je suis à présent en terminale, prêt à passer mon bac et à aller à l'université_, médita-t-il. Ils marchèrent dans la cour en direction de la porte du hall du lycée, mais Ichigo se stoppa devant le bâtiment. Il l'admira. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées dans cette école, que ce soit les Hollows qui détruisaient les murs ou simplement les interventions imprévues de Renji et Rukia. Le bâtiment avait l'air indemne, comme si toutes ces choses ne s'étaient jamais produites. Il se rappela aussi le moment où Rukia était venue dans le lycée pour le remettre en état. Et elle n'était pas venue seule. Il y avait aussi eût Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku et Yumishika. En repensant à cela, de la nostalgie l'envahit. Tout cela n'étaient plus que des souvenirs à garder précieusement. _Et eux, que font-ils maintenant ? _Il ne pouvait que l'avouer, ses amis de la Soul Society lui manquaient terriblement, avec leurs défauts et leurs habitudes étranges.

- Hey, Ichigo tu viens ?

Mizuiro le réveilla de ses songes éveillés.

Il acquiesça et suivi son ami. Après avoir monté une cinquantaine de marches, ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir qui menait à leur premier cour. Au bout de celui-ci, ils trouvèrent Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro et...

- Hey ! Ichigo ! Comment tu vas ! hurla Keigo en sautant sur le concerné.

Mais celui-ci l'évita sans difficulté et se jeta sur son ami qui s'était étalé comme une crêpe par terre.

- Très bien ! Et toi ? lança-t-il sur le ton du défi en lui tordant joyeusement un bras.

- Aïe... Aïe... Super..., couina Keigo.

Les autres regardèrent la scène d'un air amusé. Cette image avait comme un reflet nostalgique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants dès le matin, gémit Ishida, tout de même amusé par la scène.

- Ouais, il n'y a qu'eux pour faire ça dès le matin, poursuivit Tatsuki.

- Je suis contente..., suivi Orihime. Je suis contente qu'ils soient si heureux...

Tout le monde ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire la jeune rousse. Ils la regardèrent d'un air soucieux et interrogateur. Quant à celle-ci, elle regardait ses deux amis, encore par terre.

- C'est vrai, des fois ils sont là à ne rien dire, à méditer sur leurs problèmes. Ils disent que tout va bien, mais en réalité, c'est totalement l'inverse...

Orihime s'était exprimée avec un léger ton de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle baissa la tête et poursuivit. - Ils sont dans le silence et ils ne demande l'aide de personne. Et croyant ainsi n'affecter personne, ils continuent. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si vous ça vous touche, mais moi ça m'affecte beaucoup. Je n'aime pas voir mes amis, que ce soit eux ou vous, se sentir mal et préférer ne parler à personne... Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous là dans la bonne humeur et sans problèmes, ça me rend tellement heureuse !

Le petit discours de la jeune rousse avait ému tous ses compagnons. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que, lorsque l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien, les autres en pâtissaient aussi. Orihime était contente d'avoir pu dire tout ça. Un poids pouvait à présent se détacher de son coeur.

Elle leva enfin la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se souvint soudain de ce sentiment qu'elle avait pour cette personne qui est à présent debout face à elle, un large sourire sur le visage. Ses joues se mirent à rosir. Peut-être que ses sentiments à son égard n'avaient pas vraiment changés, pensa-elle.

- Tu sais Orihime, tu n'as pas besoin de trop t'inquiéter pour nous. Si on ne dit rien, c'est parce que nos problèmes ne sont pas très important et qu'on peut les résoudre seuls. Mais je tiens quand même à te demander pardon, si ça t'a affecté...

Orihime voulu pleurer de joie, mais Tatsuki l'en empêcha. Ichigo avait prononcé ces mots avec tant tendresse. Tous étaient d'accord avec le roux. La jeune rousse s'inquiétait un peu trop, mais elle était ainsi, et pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient changée. Soudain, la porte de leur salle de classe, dans laquelle ils auraient dû se trouver depuis un bon bout de temps, s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Non, mais vous allez rentrer en cours, oui ou non !? Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on vous attend ! s'exclama la professeur qui était visiblement plus qu'énervée.

- Oui, m'dame ! rigola la petite troupe.

* * *

Les cours s'étaient enfin terminés pour Karin. Sans attendre, elle sorti de l'établissement pour rejoindre sa soeur qui l'attendait devant le grand portail du collège. La jeune Kurosaki n'était pas vraiment comme toutes les autres collégiennes. Même si elle mettait la tenue du lycée, c'est-à-dire jupe et chemise, elle n'oubliait jamais de mettre un short au cas ou elle devait faire une partit de foot ou si, sans le vouloir, sa jupe se mettait à dévoiler ses sous vêtement sous le joug du vent. Karin ne parlait jamais de shopping, de coiffure ou de petit ami. De plus elle n'avait beaucoup d'amis, voir même pas du tout. Son meilleur ami -Yamane- lui suffisait. La seule fille avec qui elle parlait était sa soeur, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.

- Hey Karin ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? interrogea Yuzu, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais et toi ?

- Très bien ! Tu es de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

- Ça tu peux le dire !

Karin ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si contente. C'était vraiment étrange. Le matin-même elle avait été tellement irritée ! Et maintenant la voilà qui rigolait de tout ! V_raiment, je suis incompréhensible._

Les deux soeurs firent le trajet du retour dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elles marchèrent dans une petite rue très calme où de rare gens passaient et où les voitures ne roulaient jamais, car une rumeur disait que cette rue était dangereuse et hantée. Mais les deux collégiennes s'en fichaient complètement, ou plutôt Karin. Yuzu, elle, avait peur de passer par là. Cependant l'aînée des deux l'y obligeait et lui disait que même si quelque chose devait arriver, elles s'en sortiraient. Désormais, elles avaient prit l'habitude de prendre ce chemin, qui les menait plus vite chez elles.

Karin se sentait vraiment bien malgré les douleurs qu'elle avait au ventre. La chaleur du soleil l'apaisait et le silence la berçait. le deux jeune filles n'entendaient que le bruit de leurs pas et le vent qui effleurait leurs joues de poupée. Cette rue presque jamais empruntée et même "abandonnée", était pourtant très accueillante. La lueur du soleil qui se couchait pouvait l'illuminer dans ses moindres recoins. Les fleurs sauvages qui poussaient n'importe où sur le trottoir mettaient d'autres couleurs dans ce décor orange. Le vent soufflait comme un air de liberté. Rien de mieux pour une fin d'après midi.

Après un quart d'heure de marche dans le silence, les deux jeunes filles voyaient au loin leur maison. Mais, non loin, un visage familier leur faisait face. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs qui était adossé à un poteau. Il ne voyait guère les deux collégiennes qui s'approchaient petit à petit de lui, trop occupé à scruter le ciel.

- Tiens ? C'est pas ton ami là-bas ? demanda Yuzu.

- Si, c'est bien lui.

Karin était heureuse de voir son meilleur ami. Elle qui croyait qu'elle ne le verrait pas aujourd'hui.

- Il est beau ! Je pense que tu pourrais aller plus loin avec lui, ricana la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! C'est qu'un ami ! Rien de plus ! s'emporta l'aînée.

La jeune brune voyait Yamane comme son meilleur ami, ou même un deuxième frère, mais jamais elle ne pourrait aller plus loin. Même si ce jeune homme était gentil, protecteur, attentionné et charmant. Jamais elle pourrait sortir avec lui. De plus il était beaucoup trop âgé, ils avaient 6 ans d'écart. Donc devenir sa petit amie n'était tout simplement pas envisageable et inimaginable.

- Voilà maintenant il s'est retourné vers nous, rigola Yuzu.

Yamane s'était retourné, attiré par les hurlements de Karin. Étonné par l'apparition des deux jeunes Kurosaki qui marchait en sa direction, il réalisa qu'il avait été trop occupé à regarder le ciel qui s'assombrissait et qu'il n'avait pas entendu les pas des collégiennes.

Karin, par la phrase de sa soeur jumelle, tourna son visage. Elle vit de ses yeux gris perle, son ami, debout comme un piquet en train de la regarder avec un air étonné et enjoué. Elle ne pouvait que l'avouée, Yamane était un très beau jeune homme. Ces cheveux ébènes qui volaient légèrement par le souffle du vent, ces pupilles mises en valeur par la lueur du soleil, sa peau diaphane qui brillait et ses lèvres faiblement rosées qui lui allaient à merveille. La jeune brune rougit à la description qu'elle venait de songer. Sans attendre, elle ferma les yeux et tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour chasser ses pensées. Elle rouvrit ses paupières. Yamane lui sourit. _Pourquoi je rougis moi ? Non, mais sérieusement qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_ La jeune fille était en colère contre elle-même.

Les deux soeurs s'approchèrent de lui, Karin légèrement perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer dans sa tête, évita tous regard avec son meilleur ami.

- Bonjour ! Je suis contente de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps, commença Yuzu, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bonjour ! Oui ça faisait longtemps, c'est vrai.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clair regarda sa petite montre rose.

- Désolée je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je dois préparer le diner. Je compte sur toi pour venir à la maison ?

Yuzu devait vraiment préparer le dîner, mais sont intention était plutôt de laisser les deux amis seuls.

- Hé bien... Oui, hésita Yamane

- Super à tout à l'heure alors, finit-elle avant de courir vers la clinique.

Cette petite discussion, si on peut appeler ça "discussion", avait été plus que rapide.

Les deux meilleurs amis étaient maintenant seuls. Yamane, perplexe par l'attitude de la jeune Kurosaki, réfléchissait. _Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas un mot ?_ pensa-t-il. En temps normal, la jeune fille serait déjà en train de lui raconter sa journée, de poser toute sorte de question, etc. Mais là, elle était enfermée dans son mutisme et son regard fuyait le sien. Encore plus perplexe il lui demanda si tout allait bien.

- ..Euh... Oui, tout va très bien ! Je suis un peu fatiguée, mentit-elle.

Yamane savait que ce n'était pas la vérité et qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais il savait également qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler. Après un court temps de silence, le jeune homme eût une idée pour faire réagir son amie.

- Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment la fatigue ? Étant donné que même après une longue partie de foot, tu es toujours plus... loquace, reprit-il avec son expression la plus sérieuse et en prononçant bien le mot "loquace". Il savait que ça marcherait à tout les coups, car sa chère amie était très susceptible.

Le visage de Karin était devenu rouge, son expression avait changé en quelques instants seulement. Elle tourna la tête vers Yamane, ses yeux devenus noir de colère.

- Tu viens de me traiter de bavarde !? Crois-moi tu es très mal placé pour me dire ça ! hurla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne put se retenir de rigoler devant sa réaction. _C'était tellement prévisible_, se dit-il.

La jeune femme devint encore plus rouge, d'une couleur comparable aux cheveux de Renji.

- Baka ! Qu'est ce qui te fait rigoler ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant d'abord se calmer. Le brun le regarda ensuite et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la collégienne.

- Je voyais que tu ne disais rien, que quelque chose te gênais, alors j'ai voulu te "réveiller". Te sachant très susceptible, j'ai décidé de te taquiner un peu. Et comme ta réaction était plus que prévisible, je n'ai pu me retenir de rigoler. Cependant, mon avis ne change pas, tu es bavarde et j'espère que ça ne changera ne su comment réagir à ça. Dans ces paroles, il y avait une grande sincérité. _Il me connait trop bien_, pensa-t-elle. Et puis, en remarquant une chose, elle ricana à son tour. Yamane fut étonné et lui lança un regard interrogateur, qu'elle comprit aisément.

- Ce n'est rien. Bon, je pense qu'il est tant de rentrer. Tu viens ? dit-elle en commençant à marcher.

- Ah oui, j'ai dit à Yuzu que je viendrais dîner, se rappela-il avant d'emboiter le pas.

- Exactement ! rigola-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent alors côtes à côtes, sans trop parler.

Yamane venait souvent chez la jeune brune. Ça ne dérangeait personne, ou presque. Ichigo restait perplexe face à cette "amitié" entre sa soeur et lui. _Il doit avoir autour de 20 ans, alors pourquoi reste-t-il avec une collégienne ?_se demandait le roux. Quant à Isshin, lui il s'en fichait, car l'ex-Shinigami connaissait très bien Yamane. Ils s'étaient connu il y avait fort longtemps, sans que personne ne le sache. De plus, sa présence apaisait l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour sa fille. Car en sachant que le meilleur ami de sa fille était Shinigami, il la savait protégée. Celui-ci pouvait donc l'aider quand un Hollow l'attaquait et contre toutes autres sorte de dangers. Quant à Yuzu, elle était amusée par la perspective de pouvoir mettre un couvert de plus sur la table.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mettres de la petite clinique. Malgré le fait que Yamane avait essayé de remettre de l'ambiance, Karin était toujours silencieuse. Cependant, une chose en vint à l'intriguer.

- C'est étrange... Aujourd'hui, aucun Hollow ne m'a attaquée..., murmura la jeune brune.

- Je le sais. Mais le plus étrange c'est que quand un Hollow apparaissait, je n'avais même pas le temps de venir vers lui qu'il avait déjà disparu.

- Peut-être que c'est mon frère ?

- Surement, mentit Yamane.

Le jeune homme savait très bien que ce n'était pas Ichigo qui avait tué tous ces Hollows, car à chaque fois qu'il venait sur le lieu du crime, il sentait le reiatsu que laissait le coupable. Il avait alors établit que plusieurs Shinigamis qui n'était pas là la veille, étaient apparus dans la ville. _Ils viennent surement de la Soul Society_, avait-il pensé. Seulement, en pensant aux mots « Shinigami » et « Soul Society », Yamane eût un spasme de dégout.

Trop occupé à réfléchir, le brun ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la petite clinique. Karin l'ouvrit.

- Je suis rentrée ! cria-t-elle avant de déposer ses chaussures et sa veste.

Son ami suivi. En franchissant le seuil, Yamane sentit tous les reiatsu qu'il avait pu rencontrer aujourd'hui. Il grimaça de dégout, d'amertume et de colère. Mais avant que Yuzu n'arrive pour l'accueillir, il fit tout pour cacher ses expressions malvenues.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu ! dit la jeune fille aux cheveux caramel.

- Je te l'avais promit, lui répondit-il en feignant un sourire.

- Viens au salon, j'ai préparé des petits amuse-gueule, reprit Yuzu avant de l'emmener dans le salon.

- Ouais, moi je vais poser mes affaires, exprima Karin avant de monter les escaliers.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle s'avança en direction de sa chambre. Elle y pénétra. La pièce était normale, bien rangée, accueillante, simple, les murs de couleurs bleus, le parquet ciré, deux lits et deux bureaux. Elle déposa son sac sur la chaise de son bureau, enleva le chou-chou qui attachait en permanence ses cheveux et qui finissait par lui faire mal à la tête. Désormais détachés, ses cheveux de jais lui arrivaient à la poitrine. Elle enleva ensuite sa chemise d'uniforme et mit un simple et léger T-shirt blanc à la place. Elle remplaça ensuite sa jupe par un leggings noir qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Après s'être changée, Karin sortit et alla vers la salle de bain. Elle se mit du savon sur les mains puis les frotta, ouvrit le robinet, et l'eau l'éclaboussa soudainement. Immédiatement, elle referma l'arrivée d'eau. Son T-shirt était trempé, ainsi que son visage, ses cheveux, son bas et ses bras. Une colère noire l'envahit, une veine se forma sur son front.

- QUI a encore voulu jouer au plombier !? hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Que le coupable se montre !

La jeune brune n'appréciait guère être mouillée quand elle venait seulement de mettre des vêtements secs. La chose lui rappelait un très mauvais souvenir :

Il y avait quelque temps de cela, une fuite d'eau s'était formée sur un tuyau. Au lieu d'appeler un spécialiste, son frère et son père avaient essayé de le réparer. Le soir même, alors que Karin prenait sa douche, elle avait tourné l'arrivée d'eau froide, mais ce qui sortit de la pomme de douche n'en fût pas. Le liquide qui se projetait sur le corps de la jeune femme était de l'eau à surement plus de 40°C. Encore maintenant, elle en gardait toujours la trace, qui finirait sans doute par partir, sur le dos. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle gardait de ce mauvais souvenir. La jeune brune gardait en elle la haine qu'elle avait pour cette personne qui avait voulu faire le plombier, au lieu d'en appeler un vrai et diplômé.

A présent, elle était bien décidée à trouver le coupable. Karin enleva le savon qui restait sur les mains avec une serviette, puis se dirigea dans le couloir, sans oublier de hurler :

- Je répète, qui a encore voulu jouer au plombier !?

Ses pas la dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de son frère.

- Ichigo ! Est-ce que c'est toi !?

Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

- Arrête de faire le sourd ! Et dis moi-

Karin ne pu continuer. L'image qui se présentait à elle lui avait coupé le souffle. _Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coïncidence de merde ?_

Devant elle se trouvaient plusieurs Shinigamis. Cependant elle n'en reconnu que deux. Mais à la différence de l'un qu'elle n'avait aperçu que de loin, c'était l'autre qui avait attiré son attention. _Comment ne pas reconnaître une telle personne, avec un physique pareil ?_, se dit-elle.

Cheveux blanc ébouriffé, yeux bleus océans, teint mate, expression de glace et sourcils froncés.

C'était bien lui.

* * *

**Et c'est ainsi que ce termine le premier chapitre de la première phase ! J'espère que ça vous à plu !**

**Merci pour ce qui me suivent et sans oublier ma bêta. Oubliez pas les commentaires :3**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt, pour le deuxième chapitres.**


End file.
